dcuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Brielle Watson
History I used to be a normal human. I lived in north London, with father, mother and my twin sister. I used to only be flirty and charming, and always spent time with my sister. So, life was rather normal. However, one day, when I was 18, me and my twin were walking down a small street, with no one around, when a vine suddenly shot up from the pavment and made a huge hole in the ground. It wrapped its self around me and my twin, called Marie. It pulled us down the hole and into a odd place with people strapped to beds. The vine transforned into a large man with green skin and leafy hair. A woman came into the room and helped him strap us to beds. The woman got a syringe and injected it into me and Marie. We fell asleep instantly. When we woak up, it seemed like we had only slept for a few secounds, but it turned out we had been asleep for three months. The woman saw us awake and walked up to us. She grined, and was about to attack us, when I suddenly froze her when i hit her in defense. I ran away, leaving my sister. I was scared and ran around town until I was found by some woman. She lead me to a place which was apparently Justice Leauge HQ. I was baffled, and she said that the two people were doing experiments on humans, and that I was lucky to be alive, as most died during the experiment, and those who survive die trying to escape. She said that I had powers related to snow and ice. I looked in a puddle on the floor, and saw my looks had changed to resemble my powers. She took me in, and flew away. I haven't seen her since, nor my twin. Apperence At first Brielle had long,flowing brown hair, blue/grey eyes, tan skin and almost always had red lipstick. After she got her powers, her eyes became icy blue, her hair became snowy white,and her skin became so pale it was almost white. She normally has an ice blue dress, and if not it will be white. She also has a vail, and a chain headpiece. Personality Brielle's personality can change. Sometimes she is clam, quiet, shy, and sad. Sometimes, she is wild, loud, outgoing and happy. Sometimes, she is flirty and charming. And sometimes, she is cold, cruel, and shows no mercy. It normally depends on the relationship she has with the person near her. However, she is always increadibly smart. When wild, loud, outgoing and happy or flirty and charming, she also likes to sing alot. Powers/Weaknesses *Able to create icicles *Able to make it snow *Can control hail *Can freeze people for a short amount of time *Can create ice without water or it being cold *Being near her makes you colder *She can't go near fire *If in the sun to long she will pass out *If she is to warm she will pass out, and if really hot, she will die.